My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble
by TALOS X
Summary: un enemigo despiadado, dos mundos en peligro, dos equipos poderosos y solo una cosa que decir: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!
1. Prólogo

**Hola todos antes de empezar quiero aclarar dos cosas**

**Primero se que dije que publicaría esta historia hasta el viernes pero como ya tenía listo el prologo y la verdad también a mi me choca esperar decidí publicarla dos días antes (dudo mucho que se enojen por eso)**

**Segundo esta historia es ajena a las dos historias que he publicado, ósea que solo es una historia épica en un universo alterno, pero no se preocupen después de este proyecto volveré a mi cronología actual**

**Ya sin más preámbulos comenzamos**

* * *

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

En Nueva York

-humanos… sin duda ustedes son las criaturas mas caóticas y peligrosas que jamás hayan existido- decía un robot con cara de hormiga transmitiéndose a todos los televisores y computadoras del mundo

-todo el tiempo se debaten en guerras, buscan la forma de sobresalir de otros humanos y también cada día diseñan nuevas armas y formas de autodestruirse-

-por eso yo, la Interfaz Ultrón, creado por la mente brillante humana conocida con Tony Stark, en este día los conquistare para así asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana- se cambia la imagen por una en la cual había una gran cantidad de robots en un hangar

-estos drones se encuentran en cientos de bodegas por todo el mundo y cuando los active comenzara la conquista global, la cual estimo que solo me tomara 1 o 2 años- la gente de todas partes empezaba a murmurar y a entrar en pánico

-llego la hora- los ojos del robot se iluminan y al instante los ojos de los drones se iluminan también, pero algo extraño sucedió, apenas se encendieron empezaron a hacer corto circuito para luego explotar. Tanto la gente como Ultrón no entendía que había ocurrido pero una voz se escucho atrás del robot

-tú mismo lo dijiste Ultrón-

La gente empieza a victoria al reconocer quien estaba detrás del robot

-soy una brillante mente humana, por tal razón me fue tan sencillo hackear todos los drones y ordenarles que se autodestruyeran, la próxima vez no uses tecnología de HAMMER- decía Iron man

Ultrón inmediatamente corto la conexión que tenia con los medios de comunicación, no quería que el mundo tuviera ideas

-Ultrón es hora de que te desconectes-le ordena

-no creador, no puedo hacer eso, tú me creaste para hacer este mundo un mejor lugar para vivir-

-sí, pero estoy seguro que cuando te construí no instale el programa "dictador malvado", ¿o si lo hice JARVIS?- le pregunta a su I.A. en la armadura

-"según mis registros no señor"-

-así que apágate permanentemente Ultrón o yo lo hare por ti- dice apuntándole con sus manos

-lo siento creador pero al parecer no eliminarte será un error que no puedo permitirme- le dice mientras que también le apunta con sus manos

-no Ultrón, un error seria pensar que vine aquí solo-

Justo debajo del robot salen unas manos verdes, tomándolo de las piernas haciendo que atravesara el piso cayendo al piso de abajo, intento levantarse pero su intento fue frustrado cuando Hulk le empezó a golpear sin compasión en la cara pero no duro mucho ya que Ultrón le disparo un rayo de su mano haciéndolo retroceder

Se levanto con toda la cabeza abollada y pudo notar que en efecto Iron man no estaba solo, además de Hulk estaba el Capitán América, Thor, Black Widow apuntándole con sus brazaletes y Hawkeye apuntándole con su arco, al final ve descender a Iron man

-para el registro ya te lo pedí por las buenas, ahora lo haremos por las malas-

-¡AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!- grita el Capitán América

Black Widow dispara unos dardos electrificados al pecho del robot empezando a electrocutarlo al igual que la flecha de Hawkeye pegándosela en la frente, Ultrón intento disparar con su mano derecha pero Hulk rápidamente lo sujeta de esta y se lo arranca sin problema para luego propinarle un golpe mandándolo a estamparse contra la pared. Intento despegarse pero Thor gira su martillo velozmente y se lo arroja al pecho del robot haciendo que terminara de atravesar la pared, debido al golpe la visión del robot se bloqueo por un instante pero solo la recupero para ver como el Capitán América le caía encima cortándole la cabeza, esta rodo a los pies de Iron man y este solo le disparó con uno de sus rayos propulsores destruyéndola al instante

-¿es idea mía o esto fue demasiado fácil?- dice Hawkeye

-no Clint, tienes razón, fue demasiado fácil- dice Tony descubriéndose la cara

-¿Qué insinúas Stark?- pregunta Steve mientras que Hulk se la pasaba pisando el cuerpo inerte del robot

-pues conociendo a Ultrón y bueno obviamente si, después de todo yo lo cree, él quería mantenernos distraídos- dice mientras se vuelve a poner la parte delantera del casco

-¿y por que la maquina haría tal cosa?- pregunta confundido Thor

-no lo sé pero por las dudad hare que JARVIS escanee la ciudad buscando cualquier anomalía-

* * *

-"Señor Ultrón"- dice una voz femenina en un laboratorio secreto

-informa Joscasta-

-"Los Avengers ya se dieron cuenta del señuelo"-

-no importa ya estoy a punto de abrir el portal-

-"pero al momento que habrá el portal Iron man lo detectara y vendrá directamente hasta aquí"-

-lo sé por eso asegúrate de cerrarlo cuando lo atraviese-

-"pero señor si cierro el portal no habrá garantía que pueda volver abrirlo"-

-en ese caso mantenlo abierto-

-"pero ¿y si los Avengers lo siguen"?-

-déjalos, estarán dando vueltas sin rumbo mientras yo cumplo mi misión-

Sin decir más abre el portal y lo atraviesa inmediatamente, a los pocos minutos llegan Los Avengers atravesando la pared (por cortesía de Hulk)

-vaya estos es algo que no ves todos los días- dice Iron man mientras mira el portal en medio de la habitación

-"advertencia están invadiendo Avengers, váyanse o afronten las consecuencias"- amenaza Joscasta

-yo no lo creo linda, JARVIS ya sabes que hacer-

-"¡¿Qué estas hacen…zzzz….rrrrruuhhg…- empieza a haber interferencia

-¿JARVIS estas ahí?-

-"si señor"- ahora se escuchaba la voz de JARVIS en todo el cuarto

-bien accede a la información y dinos que planea Ultrón-

-"accesando, espere por favor"-

JARVIS pone una la canción de Fight As One de Bad City-

-¿en serio?- pregunta incrédula Natasha

-oye nos dedicaron esa canción, lo menos que podía hacer era utilizarla como tono de espera-

-"listo señor"-

-¿Qué encontraste JARVIS?-

-"al parecer Ultrón detectó una extraña fuente de energía que supera al cualquier otra en el planeta"-

-¿en dónde?-

-"al parecer una dimensión alterna, según el archivo el lugar que se llama Equestria"-

-"y también parece que se debe mantener el portal abierto ya que al cerrarse sería imposible abrirlo otra vez"-

-en ese caso te dejare para que lo mantengas abierto, nosotros iremos por Ultrón-

-espera un momento Stark- le detiene Natasha

-¿Qué ocurre Widow?-

-¿en serio piensas que entraremos por un portal extraño hacia una dimensión extraña para llegar a una tierra extraña?-

-ummm…. Si- dice con simpleza

-ni siquiera sabemos que nos espera allá, deberíamos llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D. por refuerzos-

-Natasha tengo un súper soldado, un gigante verde con fuerza ilimitada y un dios nórdico con el poder del trueno, tu argumento es inválido-

Ella solo miro seriamente hasta que Tony soltó un suspiro

-JARVIS mándale un mensaje a Nick Fury y explícale la situación-

-"enseguida señor"-

-¿algo más o podemos irnos ya a la extraña dimensión alterna?-

Todos se asienten mutuamente y al siguiente momento se adentran el portal sin saber que una gran aventura los deparaba al misterioso mundo de Equestria

* * *

En Equestria

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la boda en Canterlot y todas habían vuelto a sus actividades habituales

Twilight leía tranquilamente en su casa, al terminar da un gran suspiro y guarda el libro

-¿Twilight, todo está en orden?- pregunta Spike acercándose a ella

-si Spike, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-es que últimamente te he notado algo… desanimada-

-si lo sé, y no lo entiendo, tengo todo lo que una pony pudiera desear, buenas amigas, una biblioteca solo para mi, un asistente numero uno pero aun así siento que falta algo en mi vida pero no sé que es- dice mirando por la ventana

-pues no te preocupes Twilight, vayamos a dormir, tal vez por la mañana te sientas mejor-

La unicornio solo le asintió y se fueron a dormir

Pasaron algunas horas y aun así Twilight no conciliaba el sueño, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ella sentía que estaba destinada a algo más grande que de lo ya era pero no sabía que, ya después de unos minutos por fin logro conciliar el sueño con el ultimo pensamiento de que hablaría con sus amigas por la mañana sobre lo que sentía

Al día siguiente había citado a todas sus amigas a tomar un café y empezó a platicarles sobre lo que sentía, todas por un momento enmudecieron

-chicas, ¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunta Twilight confundida

-pues que creía que era la única que me sentía así- dice Applejack

-también yo- decía Rainbow Dash

-a pesar de estar rodeada de hermosos vestidos también me he sentido últimamente- dice Rarity

-mis fiestas tampoco logran saciar este vacío que siento- dice Pinkie Pie

-ni siquiera mis animalitos logran llenar ese vacio- admite Fluttershy

-chicas, ¿Qué nos estará pasando?- pregunta angustiada Twilight

-no lo sé pero ojala se nos pase pronto- dice Apllejack

Pero unos gritos llamo la atención de todas, al parecer un extraño pájaro gigante de 3 cabezas aterrorizaba el pueblo, los ponys corrían de un lado a otro llenos de miedo

-¡chicas hay que hacer algo!- les dice Twilight

Todas asienten y corren hacia donde estaba el caos, el pájaro estaba a punto a atrapar a un niño pero Rarity usa su magia y aparta al niño hacia un lado, Pinkie de la nada saca su cañón de fiestas y dispara confeti contra el ave desorientándola, Raibow vuela alrededor de ella desorientándola mas mientras que Applejack le sujeta con un lazo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero el ave se libera y trata de atacar a Twilight pero esta rápidamente se teletransporta y la ave choca contra una pared. Para el golpe final Fluttershy se le pne enfrente y le aplica "la mirada"

-¡escúcheme bien señorito, mas te vale no volver a aterrorizar este pueblo o cualquier otro de nuevo!, ¿me entendiste?-

El ave solo asintió temerosamente y sale volando a gran velocidad lejos del pueblo, ya cuando se reúne todo el pueblo les empieza a victoriar

-¡muchas gracias!-

-¡son las mejores!-

Y así un sinfín de proclamaciones mas, pero lo más increíble es que todas al mismo tiempo sentían como ese vacío iba desapareciendo, al parecer encontraron la respuesta a su dilema

Continuara….

* * *

**Bien aquí comienza la gran historia que stoy seguro que llegara a gustarles a todos**

**Dejen reviews para saber que piensan y tal vez así darme mas ideas para el fic**

**Nos leemos luego**


	2. Malos entendidos

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Capitulo 1

Era de noche en Canterlot, las calles estaban solas y tranquilas, todo parecía estar en orden si no fuera por el hecho de que en el centro de la ciudad se abre un portal interdimensional del cual salía Ultrón

-bien la estoy en Equestria y según mis escáneres las fuente de energía se encuentra en ese castillo- mira de directamente al castillo de las princesas

Despega y vuela hacia el pero se detiene a una distancia considerable porque logro divisar un guardia, uso su visión aumentada y pudo ver mejor, al parecer el guardia era un pony unicornio

-interesante-

Por curiosidad uso su visión de rayos x para ver el interior del castillo y pudo notar que había mas ponys, algunos de tierra, otros pegasos y otros más eran unicornios. Volteo a ver la ciudad y dentro de las casas había mas ponys solo que estos dormían plácidamente en camas

-al parecer solo hay formas de biológicas equinas, esto hará mas fácil mi misión-

Aprovecho el cambio de guardia para pasar sin ser visto, ya dentro del castillo volvió a escanear hasta que detecto la fuente de energía en un edificio pequeño, atravesó el techo y aterrizo en medio del cuarto, se distrajo un momento contemplando las vitrinas del lugar. Pero las que más le interesaron fueron dos, la primera era la imagen de seis ponys, dos ponys de tierra, dos pegasos y dos unicornios portaban unos artefactos dorados y derrotaban a un alicornio negro con crin de aurora azul, la otra estaban las mismas ponys usando los mismos artefactos derrotando a una extraña criatura con partes de diferentes animales

Luego miro hacia la puerta que estaba al final de la habitación el cual su escáner le decía que detrás de ella estaba la fuente de energía

-¡la fuente de energía está detrás de esa puesta!, y por lo que vi son esos artefactos que portaban esas ponys- se iba acercando a la puerta

-pero me sorprende el hecho de que algo tan valioso no estuviera siendo custodiado-

Justo cuando toco la puerta es repelido por un especie de escudo haciéndolo retroceder-

-supongo que eso lo explica-

* * *

De regreso en la ciudad Los Avengers ya habían cruzado el portal

-así que estas es la extraña dimensión alterna- dice Iron man mirando a todas partes

-estén alerta equipo, Ultrón puede estar en cualquier parte- dice el capitán mientras empiezan a caminar por las calles

-descuida cap, apenas Ultrón use gran cantidad de energía lo rastreare- le dice Iron man

-¿Qué ser este lugar?- pregunta Hulk mirando a todas partes

-se parece mucho a mi hogar Asgard pero mas colorido- agrega Thor

-yo solo sé que si se trata de otro mundo no hay que bajar la guardia- decía Hawkeye con su arco en mano

-¡qué extraño!- dice Black Widow

-¿Qué ocurre Natasha?- le pregunta Clint colocando una flecha en su arco como precaución

-creo que estoy viendo un unicornio- señala hacia un lado

Todos miran hacia donde apuntaba y en efecto se aproximaba un pony unicornio el cual se detiene al verlos

-¡si es un unicornio!, pero eso es imposible, ellos no existen- dice Iron man

-¿de qué hablas Stark?, en Asgard son las criaturas más comunes al igual que los pegasos- le responde Thor

-tal vez sea amigable- dice el Capitán mientras se acerca lentamente al pony

-ven amigo- le extiende la mano haciéndole señas para que se acercara

El unicornio miro confundido la mano y luego lo miro a el

-no te la voy a oler si es lo que quieres- dice pony aun confundido

Todos se sobresaltan al oírlo hablar, especialmente el Capitán que hasta su escudo dejo caer, el pony se asusto cuando cayó el escudo y emprendió la huida

-pony cobarde- gruñe Hulk

-dime Thor, ¿los unicornios y pegasos también hablan en Asgard?- le pregunta Tony

-claro que no, ¿no sé qué clase de hechicería hizo hablar a ese pony?- pregunta aun anonadado el dios nórdico

-yo digo que encontremos a Ultrón y nos larguemos de aquí- dice Black Widow

-pues creo que se te cumplió tu deseo Natasha porque ya lo localice- dice Tony

-¿Qué esperamos?, ¡vamos!-

Los Avengers llegan al castillo logrando evadir a los guardias, ahí Iron man señala hacia un edificio donde salía una luz, entran por el techo y divisan como Ultrón disparaba sus rayos contra una puerta pero no daba señas de tener ni un rasguño, el robot se detiene cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de los héroes

-¡Avengers!, nos volvemos a encontrar-

* * *

La princesa Luna volaba tranquilamente por el cielo, en verdad disfrutaba la paz que brindaba cada noche que traía, ya estaba llegando al castillo cuando escucho ruidos de laser y explosiones en la habitación de los elementos

-¡por las estrellas!, ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí?- sin pensarlo dos veces vuela hacia allá

Mientras tanto Ultrón estaba esquivando las flechas y los dardos electrificados, Hulk intento golpearlo pero el robot al esquivarlo, el gigante verde termina golpeando la puerta y al siguiente instante es repelido por esta haciendo que chocara contra Thor, el Capitán América lanza su escudo que rebota contra la pared y golpea en la cara al robot, vuelve rebotar en suelo contra la pared y de nuevo golpe a la cara de Ultrón para rebotar una última vez antes de regresar con el soldado

Iron man preparaba su unirayo pero en ese momento del techo roto entró una alicornio azul oscuro, todos inmediatamente se apartan y la miran detenidamente mientras que la princesa los miraba confundida a todos desde el aire

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?, ¿y qué clase de criaturas son todos ustedes?- exigía la princesa

-¡no se alarme!, somos los Avengers y…- trataba de explicar el Capitán América

Pero en un movimiento sucio Ultrón dispara su laser atravesando el ala derecha de la alicornio

-¡AHHHHH!- es lo único que grita la princesa antes de desmayarse y desplomarse en dirección al suelo

Pero el Cap ágilmente la atrapó en sus brazos y la deposito delicadamente en el suelo y para empeorar las cosas Shining Armor y algunos guardias unicornios entraron sorpresivamente y no tomaron muy bien la escena

-¿Qué le hacen a la princesa Luna?, ¡atrápenlos!- ordena el unicornio blanco todo furioso

Ultrón rápidamente despega tratando de huir, pero Iron man lo persigue, Thor sujeta al Capitán y los siguen y a lo último Hulk sujeta a Clint y Natasha y siguen a los demás dando súper saltos

Shining dejo que escaparan para así atender al princesa

-descuide princesa estará bien- es lo último que dice antes que se la llevaran en una camilla

* * *

Amanecía en Ponyville, Twilight aun estaba dormida pero se despertó al instante cuando Spike la movió desesperadamente

-¡Twilight rápido tienes que despertar!- decía angustiado Spike

-¿Qué sucede Spike?- pregunta saliendo de la cama

-¡tienes que leer esto!, ¡es sobre la princesa Luna!-

Con su magia se lo arrebato de las manos y lo empezó a leer

-¡Spike ve por las demás!, ¡tenemos que ir a Canterlot ahora!-

Una hora después ya las mane six estaban en Canterlot, galopaban a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, al llegar este estaba fuertemente custodiado por guardias unicornios y pegasos

-soy Twilight Sparkle y la princesa Celestia solicito nuestra presencia- le decía a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada

Estos se hacen un lado y las dejan pasar, las ponys se ingresan y en la sala de espera estaban la princesa Celestia y Shining Armor

-princesa, hermano, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos- decía agitada Twilight

-gracias por venir, a todas, en verdad lo aprecio mucho- decía Celestia con la voz quebrada y con ojos hinchados por haber llorado

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunta Applejack

-al parecer unas criaturas que jamás había visto atacaron a la princesa mientras aparentemente trataban de robar los elementos de la Armonía, le hirieron un ala pero por suerte yo y otros guardias llegamos rápido al lugar- responde Shining

-¿Cómo eran esas criaturas?- pregunta Twilight

-no sabría como describírtelas, todos caminaban es dos extremidades, dos eran completamente metálicos, uno era un especie de ogro verde o un troll, la verdad no los pude distinguir muy bien- decía apenado

-¿y cómo se encuentra la princesa Luna?- pregunta preocupada Pinkie Pie

-estaba grave, los doctores tuvieron que llevarla a cirugía y han estado operándola toda la noche- decía Celestia mientras que sus ojos amenazaban con llorar de nuevo

Twilight inmediatamente se acerca la princesa para consolarla

-tranquila princesa, recuerde que su hermana es muy fuerte, ella saldrá de esta-

Justo en ese instante el pony cirujano sale de la sala de operación e inmediatamente todos se le aproximan

-doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?- pregunta Celestia

-fue difícil, pero la cirugía fue un éxito- todos sueltan un suspiro de alivio

-no sé cómo pero le hicieron una herida limpia a su ala pero logramos cerrarla, claro, no podrá volar por un tiempo pero solo será temporal-

-¿podemos verla?- pregunta Rarity

-lo mejor será dejarla descansar por ahora pero en unas horas podrán verla-

-se lo agradezco mucho doctor- le agradece Celestia mientras el doctor se iba

-lo ve princesa ella estará bien- le dice Fluttershy

-sí pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los que le hicieron eso- decía molesta Rainbow Dash

-estoy de acuerdo, si llego a encontrar a quienes le hicieron eso los pateare en la cara… repetidamente- decía también molesta Applejack

A unas cuadras del hospital estaba oculto Ultrón que había escuchado todo lo que dijeron las ponys usando su radar sónico

-creo que tengo una idea- decía mientras quitaba una tapa de su brazo y oprimía un botón

Unas horas después las Mane Six ya se retiraban del hospital para regresar a Ponyville por petición de la princesa y que esta las mantendría informadas sobre la condición de Luna, habían avanzado unas cuadras hasta que Ultrón oculto proyecto enfrente de ellas seis hologramas muy realistas con la forma de los Avengers

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta Twilight

-somos los Avengers- decía con malicia el Cap

-fuimos nosotros quienes quisimos robar los elementos de la Armonía- decía Iron man

-también fuimos quienes nos encargamos de esa alicornio- agrego Thor

Las seis ponys los miraron enojados

-¡pagaran por lo que hicieron a la princesa Luna!- dijo Twilight

-no pony, ponyville es la que pagara- decía Hawkeye

-será divertido aplastar insignificantes ponys- continuo Hulk

-ahora si nos disculpan se nos hace tarde para acabar con su pueblo- concluyo Black Widow

Ultrón apago el holograma dando a creer que habían usado magia para irse

-¡chicas sujétense!- todas se acercan a Twilight y se teletransportan

-esto me dará tiempo- dice el robot mientras se iba

* * *

Los Avengers corrían a toda velocidad a través de un extenso bosque

-¡rápido!, según mi escáner Ultrón está saliendo del bosque- decía Iron man

Ya al salir solo se topan con un letrero que decía "bienvenidos a Ponyville"

-según mi escáner Ultrón está justo en el centro de este… pueblo-

Dice mientras ve a la gran variedad ponys que había ahí y estos obviamente al verlos salieron huyendo

-genial, mas ponys cobardes- vuelve a gruñir Hulk

-¡maldición me la hizo de nuevo!- exclama furioso Iron man

-¿de qué hablas Stark?- pregunta el Cap

-Ultrón sabe que puedo rastrarlo así que de algún modo creó una señal fantasma para engañarme-

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta Hawkeye

No hubo tiempo de responder ya que un destello morado salió de la nada y de este salieron la Mane Six todas furiosas

-¡ni crean que se irán sin recibir su merecido!- decía Rainbow Dash

-¿de qué están hablando?- pregunta el Cap

No hubo respuesta por que Twilight disparo rayos de su cuerno derribándolos a los seis

-al parecer estas ponys quieren pelea- decía Thor levantándose

-Hulk complacerlas en eso- dice tronándose los dedos

-debo admitir que de una perspectiva diferente esto sería ridículo- decía Black Widow acomodándose sus brazaletes

-yo pido la blanca- decía Hawkeye apuntando con su arco

-jamás creí que diría el grito de batalla contra unas ponys- decía el Cap poniéndose en posición de combate

-pues si quieres lo digo por ti- le dice Iron man

-adelante-

-¡AVENGERS ASSEBLE!-

Los dos grupos se abalanzan contra el otro

Continuara…

* * *

**Que puedo decir, esto no seria un crossover sin un enfrentamiento entre los protagonistas de ambos universos**

**dejen review para saber como les va pareciendo la historia**

**no leemos luego**


	3. Avengers vs Mane Six

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Capitulo 2

Ultrón había logrado infiltrarse con éxito en la biblioteca de Canterlot

-si quiero romper ese escudo que protege esa puerta, debo conocer a fondo todo lo de este mundo-

El robot agarra un libro y lo lee en menos de 5 segundos, agarra otro y repite la acción, al cabo de 10 minutos ya había leído todos los libros de la gran biblioteca

-¡fascinante!, estos ponys son criaturas más formidables de lo que aparentan, pero aun así desperdician todo su potencial- camina y se asoma por una ventana

-a pesar de vivir en paz están siguiendo el mismo camino que los humanos y eso es algo que no puedo permitir- decía mientras quitaba la tapa de su brazo

-lo siento humanos, pero ustedes ya no tienen salvación, en cambio no es tarde para estos ponys- oprime un botón y el portal por donde había llegado el y los Avengers se cierra

-ahora solo queda y planear y atar los cabos sueltos- de el hoyo de su mano sale un mosquito robótico y se va volando por la ventana

* * *

-¡AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!- grita Iron man

Los dos grupos se dispersan escogiendo a un oponente que combatir

La única que estaba estática era Fluttershy y como no estarlo, ya que Hulk estaba parado enfrente de ella mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que la pegaso hablo

-umm… ¿hola?- pregunto toda intimidada

-¡Hulk Aplasta!- alza sus puños listo para atacar

-no Hulk, no lo hagas- trata de detenerlo Fluttershy

Pero fue en vano, a duras penas logro hacerse a un lado mientras que el gigante verde golpeaba el suelo haciendo un mini cráter, la pegaso empezó a galopar tratando de huir pero Hulk la seguia muy de cerca, los ponys empezaron a huir de la aldea al ver como Fluttershy era perseguido por un gigante verde que destruía todo a su paso, volteaba de ver en cuando para ver como Hulk destruía toda casa que le estorbaba, finalmente ella quedo acorralada en una calle sin salida, voltea a ver solo para encontrarse a Hulk parada enfrente de ella, Fluttershy sabía que no había escapatoria tendría que usar su arma secreta

-Hulk aplastar insignificante pony- alzaba sus puños listo dar el golpe

-¡ahora escúchame grandote!- decía la pegaso volando a la altura de Hulk usando "la mirada"

-¿Quién te crees que eres para que tú y tus amigos vengan y destruyan este hermoso pueblo?- Hulk ahora era quien estaba intimidado y retrocedía mientras la pegaso no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-pero Hulk- trato de hablar

-¡pero nada!, ¡primero intentan robar los elementos de la Armonía, luego hirieren a la princesa Luna y luego nos dicen sínicamente que van a destruir nuestro pueblo!, ¡son despreciables!- termina y empieza tomar aire, obviamente se había quedado sin aliento

-creo que mejor hablar con Banner-

Ahora la pegaso se sorprende al ver como Hulk se va encogiendo y cambiando de color

-hola, me llamo Bruce Banner y creo que ha habido un malentendido- la pegaso solo lo mira confundido

Hawkeye aun no podía creer que le estaba apuntando a una pony pero admtia que para ser un equino era hermosa

-bien preciosa dada las circunstancias te sugiero que te rindas, estas en completa desventaja-

-obviamente eres un arquero, ¡que coincidencia!, yo también soy una arquera- decía Rarity

-bien por ti pero no creas que me sentare a esperar que vayas por tu arco y flechas- le dice mientras le apuntaba

-oh descuida mi arco lo tengo justo aquí- dice mientras crea un arco con su magia

-y mis flechas están en todas partes- vuelve a brillar su cuerno y del suelo de su alrededor salen una gran cantidad de diamantes

-la alcaldesa me había prohibido excavar en Ponyville pero creo que entenderá que esto es una emergencia- pone un diamante en el arco mágico apuntando contra el humano

-¿estas listo guapo?-

-da tu mejor tiro, preciosa-

Ninguno pierde el tiempo y empiezan a disparar sus flechas contra el otro, la mayoría chocaban contra las flechas de su oponente, las otras eran esquivadas ágilmente por los arqueros mientras se desplazaban por todo el pueblo

-eres una buena arquera pony pero yo tengo algo que tu no-

-¿y qué es?- pregunta curiosa

-flechas especiales-

Dispara una flecha al cielo y esta se abre dejando caer una red sobre la pony blanca

-¡oye que tramposo!- dice disgustada

-no lo tomes personal, además ustedes empezaron- razonó Hawkeye

-claro que no, ustedes nos dijeron que destruirían este pueblo-

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta confundido

* * *

La princesa Luna lentamente iba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana a su lado

-Tia, ¿eres tú?- pregunta aun desorientada

-¡Luna!, ¡gracias al cielo despertaste!- decía Celestia mientras la abrazaba

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-fuiste atacada por unas extrañas criaturas-

-sí, creo que ya recuerdo, se hacían llamar los Avengers- decía frotándose la cabeza

Pero en eso entra a la habitación un guardia todo agitado

-¡princesa Celestia, tiene que ver esto!- dice señalando la ventana

Las dos princesas se asoman y Luna palidece por lo que vio

En el cielo de Canterlot se proyecta un holograma mostrando una maquina con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de hormiga

-¡atención formas biológicas conocidas como Ponys!, soy la interfaz Ultrón, creada por la brillante mente humana conocida como Tony Stark y el día de hoy les informo que serán a partir de ahora gobernados por mi-

-¡esa fue la criatura que me ataco!- dice alterada Luna

Celestia voltea a verla un momento y luego vuelve a ver el holograma

-esto no es un aviso ni una amenaza, es un simple hecho que se hará y no hay nada que pueda hacerse para evitarlo-

El temor podía notarse en los ciudadanos mientras que la princesas estaban incrédulas por las palabras frías de la maquina

-y princesa Celestia, si está viendo esto espero su total y completa rendición, no querrá sufrir un destino peor que el de su hermana-

La princesa sentía como la ira la invadía en ese momento

-y por último pero igual de importante ahora deberían saber que un pueblo conocido como Ponyville está bajo ataque por una amenaza conocida como los Avengers-

Aparece una imagen en el cielo y se ven una toma de Ponyville transmitida por el mosquito robótico, el lugar estaba medio en ruinas mientras se notaba a Twilight lanzando rayos de su cuerno contra Iron man, que también lanzaba rayos de sus manos contra la unicornio

-pero les propongo algo, acéptenme como su nuevo monarca y destruiré a los Avengers, decidan- dicho esto los hologramas desaparecen

La princesa estaba completamente en shock, nunca antes había enfrentado una amenaza que estaba por mucho fuera de su compresión, estuvo ida por unos momentos

-Celestia, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunta preocupadamente Luna a su hermana

-que ya he tomado una decisión-

-¡Shining Armor!- llama Celestia al capitán de la guardia

-¿Qué se le ofrece princesa?- dice reverenciándose

-reúne unas tropas y dirígete a Ponyville-

-¿y qué quiere que haga?- pregunta confundido

-necesito que encuentres a los Avengers y los elimines-

El unicornio solo asiente y se va, mientras que Luna aun ve preocupada a su hermana

-¿no me digas que planeas…-

-así es Luna, me encargare personalmente de Ultrón- decía decidida la monarca de Equestria

-pero Tia-

-no Luna le demostrare a esa máquina que no pude quitarme mi reino sin esperar enfrentar mi poder- dicho esto se va

-ten cuidado hermana- dice en voz baja preocupada

* * *

-¡hola soy Pinkie Pie!, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-soy Black Widow-

Decía ella mientras iba darle una patada a la pony pero esta solo se agacha esquivándola

-pero oye tu no pareces una araña- vuelve a esquivar otro golpe

-¿acaso tienes veneno?- esquiva un puñetazo

-¿acaso lanzas telaraña?- esquiva otra patada

-¿acaso trepas por las paredes?-

Widow toda harta se abalanza contra la pony pero esta al esquivarla cae al suelo mientras que la pony se le pone enfrente

-¿acaso te comes a tus parejas?-

-¿acaso te mordió una araña radioactiva?-

-¿te gusta comer insectos?-

Y así sigue lanzando todo tipo de preguntas ridículas, Widow sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, se pone de rodillas y se tapa los oídos

-¡basta!, ¡basta!, ¡me rindo pero por favor cállate!- decía toda aturdida

-¡yuju!, ¡derrote a la villana!- saltaba de felicidad Pinkie Pie alrededor de ella

-¿de qué hablas?, yo no soy una villana- le contesta Black Widow

-¿eh?-

Applejack había dado un gran salto y se disponía a golpear en la cara al Capitán pero este la bloque usando su escudo repeliéndola

-pelea muy bien señorita pero le suplico que detenga esto, no vinimos buscando problemas-

-pues debieron pensarlo cuando dijeron que venían a atacar mi hogar-

Corrió otra vez hacia el pero esta vez el capitán la esquivo, lanzo su escudo el cual reboto en el suelo e iba a golpear a la campesina pero esta para la sorpresa del Cap lo esquiva fácilmente, entonces Applejack aprovecha la situación, corre hacia él y lo embiste golpeándolo con su cabeza en su estomago haciéndolo retroceder justo cuando su escudo volvió a sus manos. El capitán se dio cuenta que su pelea era más pareja de lo que creía pero rápidamente le vino una idea, volvió a lanzar su escudo el cual ella volvió a esquivar y se lanzo contra el hombre pero el Cap fácilmente la tomas de sus patas delanteras y hace un suplex colocándola en el suelo para luego aprisionándola con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que regresaba su escudo y se lo ponía al cuello de Applejack

-lamento hacerle esto señorita pero en verdad tiene que escucharme-

* * *

En la otra dimensión

En el laboratorio secreto de Ultrón estaba varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. analizando el portal mientras que Nick Fury hablaba con dos sujetos muy peculiares

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos qué Fury?- pregunta Wolverine todo confundido

-quiere que vayamos a otra dimensión a rescatar a nuestros compañeros Avengers, amigo presta atención me avergüenzas- decía Spider-man colgado de cabeza

El mutante solo rueda los ojos

-efectivamente, entraron precipitadamente y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo es por eso que irán por ellos-

-no recuerdo que viajar a una dimensión alterna estuviera en mi contrato- decía el mutante

-además mi tía me advirtió sobre que era malo viajar a dimensiones alternas- bromea el arácnido

-escuchen, no harán nada tan complicado, solo les pido que entren y los saquen de ahí, eso es todo- dice Fury

Los dos se miraron unos instantes

-supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy- dice Wolverine

-siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas- dice Spider-man

Dicho esto los dos caminan y atraviesan el portal justo al instante que este se cierra

-¡JARVIS!, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta desconcertado

-"no lo sé coronel Fury, al parecer cerraron el portal desde adentro"-

-¿dices que Ultrón cerró el mismo el portal?-

-"así parece señor"-

-¿Qué estará planeando ese robot?- se pregunta a si mismo

Mientras en la otra dimensión los dos héroes ven como el portal se cierra enfrente de sus ojos

-lo que nos faltaba- decía Wolverine irritado

-tranquilo, recuerda que S.H.I.E.L.D. está lleno de cerebritos, ellos encontraran la manera de reabrir el portal- lo animaba Spider-man

Pero en ese mismo instante en el cielo aparece el holograma de Ultrón, dio un discurso, mostro una pantalla con los Avengers "atacando" a una pobre aldea y dando un ultimátum y después desapareciendo

-genial ese robot lanzo tierra a nuestro equipo- decía molesto el mutante

-¿y a que se refería con eso de "ponys"?- pregunta el arácnido

-no tengo idea pero será mejor encontrarlos inmediatamente-

-sí pero ¿Cómo?-

Wolverine repentinamente toma del brazo al joven héroe y se esconden a una esquina, los dos observan como un gran batallón de ponys con armaduras y lanzas iban rápidamente a la salida del pueblo

-aahhh... a eso se refería con ponys- decía ahora comprendiendolo todo el arácnido

-te apuesto lo que quieras que ahora mismo van a Ponyville por nuestros compañeros-

Los dos solo se asienten mutuamente y los siguen discretamente

* * *

Rainbow Dash se la pasaba volando alrededor de Thor mientras que este intentaba golpearla con su martillo

-prepárate monstruo porque te daré la paliza de tu vida- decía la pegaso elevándose a las alturas

-quiero verte intentándolo- decía mientras también se elevaba hasta el cielo

Ya en el cielo Raibow voló hasta él y empezó golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara, Thor resistió lo suficiente para propinarle un gancho izquierdo en el estomago para luego darle un codazo derecho en su cara haciéndola retroceder varios metros, la pegaso se recupera rápidamente solo para ver como su opnente hacia girar su martillo generando electricidad la cual lanzo contra ella pero la pegaso la esquivo a duras penas

-¿con que quieres jugar así?, entonces no me dejas otra opción que usar mi mejor técnica- Rainbow salió volando más hacia arriba

Cuando ya alcanzo una considerable altura empezó a descender a una gran velocidad… iba a hacer el sonic rainboom

Thor volvió a girar su martillo y se impulso dirigiendo a la pegaso que iba en picada, los dos volaban a gran velocidad hasta que finalmente colisionaron provocando una gran explosión colorida y eléctrica, literalmente limpiaron el cielo de toda nube, después se vio como la pegaso caía inconsciente del cielo, Thor solo se aturdió un poco pero al recuperarse noto como iba a estrellarse, así que rápidamente giro su martillo y se lanzo hacia ella atrapándola en sus brazos a pocos metros de suelo. La pegaso fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y al notar lo que hizo le hablo con voz débil

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-a pesar que tú y tus amigas nos atacaran traicioneramente eso no significaba que tengas una horrible muerte- le dice el dios del trueno

-¿Qué clase de villano eres?-

-¿Quién dijo que yo era un villano?-

Twilight respiraba agitadamente al igual que Iron man, ambos se encontraban en el centro del pueblo respirando agitadamente, la unicornio estaba toda empolvada y su melena estaba hecha un desastre, la armadura de Tony también estaba toda empolvada y con marcas de impacto en lagunas partes de la armadura

-lista para el asalto final mi pequeña pony-

-puedes apostarlo cabeza de concha-

Los dos se abalanzan contra el otro, Iron man intenta golpearla pero la unicornio lo esquiva mientras con sus patas traseras le da un golpe en la cara pero este con el otro brazo la golpea mandándola a estrellarse con una casa. Iba caminando hacia ella pero un aura purpura la envuelve y lo hace flotar en el aire para luego azotarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, la unicornio salia de la casa toda molesto mientras que su cuerno brillaba pero Iron man dispara su rayo de la mano volviéndola a estrellar contra la casa terminando de derribarla

-oh rayos-

Vuela rápidamente hacia los escombros y empieza a quitarlos buscando a la pony y la logra encontrar pero inconsciente, así que decide cargarla en sus brazos. A los pocos segundos ella recupera el sentido

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-tú me atacaste primero ¿recuerdas?-

-pero ustedes en Canterlot nos dijeron que venían a destruir nuestro pueblo-

-pony, suena como si te hubieran visto la cara-

-así es Twilight- Tony y Twilight voltean a ver y se topan con Fluttershy a lado de Bruce y atrás de ellos los demás integrantes de ambos equipos

-nos tendieron un trampa Tony y es más que obvio quien fue- decía el Capitán

Pasaron los minutos y ambos equipos se pusieron al corriente de lo que pasaba

-en resumen, nosotros somos los Avengers y somos los buenos y estamos detrás de Ultrón que el obviamente las engaño para que nos atacaran y nos elimináramos mutuamente- decía Iron man

-¡maldito robot juro que cuando lo encuentre lo despedazare!- decía molesta la pegaso azul

-suerte si dejo algo que despedazar- le contestaba Thor también molesto

-bien ya que todo está aclarado por qué no unimos fuerzas y nos encargamos todos de ese robot- sugiere el Cap y todos concuerdan con el

Entonces Spike llega corriendo hacia donde estaba todos muy alarmado

-¡Twilight!, ¡Twilight!, ¡tienen que venir rápido!-

Todos siguen al dragón a la entrada de lo que quedaba de Ponyville, para sorpresa de Twilight ahí estaba su hermano con un batallón de guardias

-Shining, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunta confundida

-por órdenes de la princesa Celestia hemos venido a ejecutar a los Avengers- dice mientras él y los guardias preparaban sus lanzas

Continuara…

* * *

**aquí esta el capitulo 2, aviso que el Spider-man del fic esta basado de el que saldrá en la nueva película y Wolverine también es el que esta basado en las películas X-men**

**dejen reviews para saber su opinión de como va la historia**

**próximo capitulo: Celestia vs Ultrón**


	4. Celestia vs Ultrón

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Capitulo 3

Los guardias apuntaban sus lanzas hacia el equipo de héroes, obviamente la sorpresa se hacía notar en todos

-Shining, ¿pero que estas diciendo?- pregunta aun sorprendida Twilight

-Al parecer la princesa Celestia considera a Ultrón y a los Avengers como unas amenazas muy grandes para Equestria-

-¡espera!, ¡todo esto es un malentendido!- trata de detenerlo la unicornio

-lo siento pero ordenes son ordenes-

Hace un movimiento con su pata y los guardias emprenden velocidad hacia el grupo de héroes empuñando sus armas pero se detiene cuando las Mane Six se interponen en su camino

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿acaso no quieren no van a darles el beneficio de la duda?- decía molesta Applejack

-¡sí!, ellos son mas cool de lo que aparentan- también defendía Rainbow Dash

-¡Twilight!, ¡diles a tus amigas que se hagan a un lado!-

Pero la unicornio lo único que hace es teletransportarse enfrente de los guardias también bloqueándoles el camino

-Twilight… más vale que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando- dice el unicornio blanco notándose el enfado en su voz

-así es, no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte-

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta el mosquito robot entra en el oído de Bruce y empieza a aturdirlo

-¡aghhh!- grita mientras pone sus manos en la cabeza y empieza a sacudirse

-¡Bruce!, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta preocupada Fluttershy

El mosquito sale justo cuando ya se estaba transformando en Hulk, los guardias asustados apartaron a las ponys y corren hacia él para enterrarles sus lanzas pero estas se rompen apenas tocan su piel verde. El gigante verde solo los mira fulminantemente

-esto no va a terminar bien- dice Iron man pegándose con la palma de su mano en la frente

* * *

En una montaña cercana en Canterlot estaba Ultrón mirando la escena a través de la cámara del mosquito robot

-todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan, solo falta atar un último cabo-

-¡Ultrón!- se escucha una voz enfadada detrás de el

-el cabo ya llego- se voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con la princesa Celestia

-princesa Celestia, ¿vino a rendirse pacíficamente?-

-¿sabes?, ¡para ser una maquina eres un sínico de primera!-

-¡y usted para ser una monarca es una completa inútil!-

-¿acaso una inútil haría esto?-

De su cuerno dispara un gran rayo impactando contra el robot arrastrándolo varios metros en el suelo, el robot simplemente se levanta como si nada

-lo admito, si fuera un ser biológico eso me hubiera dolido bastante-

-¿en serio creíste que te seria sencillo derrotar a la gobernante de Equestria, maquina sin alma?- decía poniéndose en posición de combate

-yo nunca creo, solo calculo y según el cálculo perderás este combate- dicho esto despega hacia el cielo

La alicornio también vuela hacia el cielo persiguiendo a la maquina pero esta se detiene repentinamente volteándose y le propicia un golpe en la cara. Indignada también le golpea en la cara con su pesuña, Ultrón contraataca dándole un cabezazo a la princesa pero esta rápidamente se da la vuelta y con sus patas traseras patea en la cara al robot haciéndolo dar giros en el aire, cuando el robot se estabilizo inmediatamente fue impactado por un rayo haciéndolo retroceder más lejos en el aire

Volvió a recuperarse pero no logro visualizar a la alicornio por ninguna parte, volteaba a ver en todas direcciones hasta que escucho un silbido arriba de el, al asomársele su visor se cegó por mirar directamente el sol para luego ser embestido por la princesa que con una velocidad increíble estrelló a Ultrón contra la montaña y tan fuerte fue el impacto que se partió en dos

Los ciudadanos de la Canterlot atestiguaban la escena con asombro, claro no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cualquiera se asombraría al ver una montaña partirse en dos

Ultrón literalmente estaba que echaba chispas, en todo su cuerpo había abolladuras y se notaban cables salidos en el, entonces un aura blanca lo rodea y es aventado violentamente por los aires estrellándose en una pradera, Celestia solo aterriza tranquilamente enfrente de el

-¿Qué dicen tus cálculos ahora maquina?-

-¡que es hora de pelear de verdad!-

Se levanta y para sorpresa de la princesa todo el daño del cuerpo de Ultrón se empezó a auto reparar en unos segundos, dejándolo como nuevo

-ahora princesa, peleemos de verdad-

Los dos vuelan contra el otro golpeándose en la cara al mismo y así se golpeaban mutuamente en diferentes partes del cuerpo mientras se elevan por el aire, hasta llegar a la órbita del planeta. Ahí Celestia volvió a lanzar un rayo de su cuerno al mismo tiempo que Ultrón disparaba sus rayos de las manos repeliéndose contra el ataque de la alicornio

-realmente sería un buen momento rendirse princesa, no hay nada deshonroso en rendirse ante un oponente claramente superior a ti-

-curioso, iba a decirte lo mismo- dice mientras que su rayo empieza a superar al del robot

-¿pero qué?- pero logra notar el sol detrás de la princesa

-maquina prepárate a experimentar el poder del princesa del sol-

El rayo termina superando al del robot cubriéndolo y causándole un gran daño que termina cayendo el suelo dejando un gran cráter, intenta levantarse pero la alicornio lo aprisiona con el peso de su cuerpo

-¿aun crees que puedes derrotarme maquina sin alma?- decía mirándolo cara a cara

-tonta yegua, yo ya gane- sus ojos empiezan a brillar con intensidad

* * *

Los Avengers se mantenían a la defensiva con los ponys, el Cap les había ordenado nada de fuerza letal, que esos ponys solo seguían órdenes pero eso no le importaba a Hulk, el solo los agarraba de la cabeza y los aventaba por el aire. Lo que realmente hacia enojar a Shining era ver a su hermana y a sus amigas peleando a lado de los supuestos invasores pero no podía concentrarse mucho ya que se encentraba contra la extraña criatura con el escudo

Blandía su espada ágilmente pero el Cap bloqueaba cada golpe hasta que en un descuido logra que el pony se le caiga su espada y lo golpea en la cara con su escudo dejándolo inconsciente

-se que algún día me perdonaras por eso-

Pero no se había fijado que dos unicornios corrían hacia él para incrustarle sus lanzas pero de la nada una telaraña cubre a los dos ponys dejándolos enredados y pegados, el Cap voltea solo para corroborar que Spider-man y Wolverine entraban por el puente. Wolverine saca sus garras y empieza a destrozar las armas de los ponys

-Wolverine, Spider-man, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Iron man mientras le daba un cabezazo a un pony

-Fury nos mando a rescatarlos pero al parecer ahora todos necesitamos ser rescatados- decía el mutante

-sí, verán el portal se cerró y estamos atorados en el mundo mágico pony- decía el arácnido dando una patada voladora a un guardia

-no es que no disfrute una pelea pero será mejor irnos antes que alguien salga gravemente herido- decía Thor nockeando a un pony con su martillo

-tiene razón, agrúpense, es hora de irse- decía Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

Al siguiente segundo los Avengers y las Mane Six se habían ido

Los guardias que aun estaban de pie lograron despertar a su capitán y le contaron lo que había ocurrido

-sin duda a la princesa no le agradara escuchar esto- voltea y ve a dos guardias intentando quitarse la telaraña de encima

-y que alguien despegue a esos dos-

A unos kilómetros de ahí, aparecían las Mane Six con los Avengers, estos obviamente se notaban mareados

-la próxima tomo mejor un taxi- decía mareado Spider-man

-bien hecho Twilight, nos salvaste- empezaban a felicitar sus amigas pero la unicornio inesperadamente sale huyendo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

-¡Twilight!- tratan de detenerla pero ya se había adentrado en el bosque

.descuiden voy tras ella- Iron man sale volando en la dirección que había tomado la unicornio

-¿Qué le ocurrirá?-pregunta Applejack

-tal vez ponerse en contra de su hermano y de las ordenes de la misma princesa Celestia le afecto más de lo que aparenta- decía Fluttershy

-bueno ya que tenemos un respiro debemos planear como encontrar a Ultrón- decía el Capitán

-sí pero antes tengo una pregunta- decía Pinkie Pie

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta señalando al mutante y al arácnido

Twilight estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el borde del lago, no veía la manera de encontrar algo positivo de todo lo que había pasado, Tony la miraba a distancia sintiendo algo de empatía por ella decidió acercarse y sentarse a su lado

-¿día difícil?- pregunta el humano retirando la parte de enfrente de su casco

-¡¿tú crees?, ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si te pusieras en contra de tu propia sangre y de paso en contra de los deseos de tu mentora y de la pony que más admiras?- decía aun inconsolablemente

-¡y para colmo nos enfrentamos a una maquina con complejo de dios y que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo!-

-¿y crees que huyendo todo se solucionara mágicamente?-

-no, es solo que no se qué hacer, ¿qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?, ¿qué tal si yo y mis amigas no podemos salvar Equestria?- le preguntaba mirándolo fijamente aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Iron man la entendía perfectamente, hace no muchos meses esas mismas preguntas lo aquejaron cuando su mundo también estuvo en crisis, así que decidió decirle lo que le había dicho a Loki en ese momento de crisis

-Twilight, si no podemos proteger a Equestria, ten por seguro que la vengaremos-

-se que no se mucho de tu mundo, pero creo que nuestros conceptos de venganza son diferentes- decía limpiándose las lagrimas

Tony medito unos segundos y luego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿y qué te parece una venganza armónica?-

La unicornio rio un poco por el comentario del humano

-gracias Iron man-

-vamos, somos amigos, puedes llamarme Tony-

-gracias Tony- y frota cariñosamente su cabeza en su armadura

* * *

Shining Armor entraba a la sala del trono y casi se va de espaldas por lo que vio, Celestia estaba sentada tranquilamente en su trono y el cuerpo de Ultrón estaba tirado a la mitad del cuarto

-¿princesa usted…- se notaba el asombro en su cara

-así es Shining Armor, yo la princesa Celestia derrote a la malvada interfaz Ultrón- decía mientras bajaba por las escaleras para quedar enfrente del unicornio

-y tú, ¿lograste eliminar a los Avengers?-

-no princesa, al parecer mi hermana y sus amigas los ayudaron a escapar- decía apenado

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas nos traicionaron!- decía molesta

-princesa, ¿no cree que esta sobre actuando?-

-Shining, tu vistes como destruían Ponyville si compasión, si los están ayudando no hay otra explicación más que se unieron para derrocarme-

El unicornio solo estuvo callado

-así que Shining, quiero que tu y todas las tropas del castillo vayan a la entrada de la ciudad, si llegan a aparecer arréstalas y a los Avengers elimínelos-

Una vez más el unicornio solo asiente en silencio

-y de paso llévate a Ultrón a los calabozos e inmovilízalo por completo-

El unicornio usa su magia para levantar el robot y sale en silencio del cuarto

La princesa sube otra vez a su trono dibujando una sonrisa maléfica

-el plan fue todo un éxito- decía mientras se sentaba en el trono

-ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar y los elementos de la armonía serán míos y así seré incontenible, aunque lo único que podría decir que lamento es que morirás… creador- sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos

Continuara...

* * *

**Próximo**** capitulo: Unidos Prevaleceremos**


	5. Unidos prevaleceremos

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza y también lamento que tardare un rato en subir el siguiente capitulo pero es que ya estoy en exámenes**

**asi que para compensarlo les traje este capitulo ****épico**

**sin mas preámbulos comenzamos**

* * *

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Capitulo 4

-... y recuerden chicas, "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"- terminaba de contar Spider-man mientras las ponys lo miraban con admiración

-¡valla Spider-man eso fue hermoso!- decía Fluttershy

Todos los demás aprovechaban para darse un respiro por todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta que logran divisar a Twilight y a Tony acercándose al grupo, enseguida sus amigas fueron con ella

-¿Twilight estas bien?- pregunta preocupada Rarity

-si, nos tenias algo preocupadas- le agrego Rainbow Dash

-si chicas estoy bien, solo necesitaba un respiro-

-bien ya que estamos todos, dinos que hacemos ahora Stark- dice Wolverine acercándose

-para empezar, recapitularemos- todos se acercan rodeando al hombre de hierro

-Ultrón vino a este mundo buscando una fuente de energía que había detectado...-

-... y al parecer se trata de los elementos de la Armonía- continuo Twilight

-pero según Twilight están bajo una especie de "hechizo" que solo la princesa puede romper-

- pero obviamente eso no detendrá a ese robot, le tomara tiempo, pero encontrara la forma de llegar a ellos-

-sin mencionar que se proyecto en el cielo y se proclamo el nuevo rey de los ponys- decía Wolverine

-¿cuando paso eso?- pregunta Twilight

-cuando ustedes estaban haciéndose puré uno contra otro- les dice Spider-man

-si, sin duda por obra de Ultrón, quería mantenernos distraídos- decía el Cap

-así es, para tener mas tiempo para descubrir como poseer los elementos- decía Iron man

-pero oigan, aunque Ultrón tenga todo el tiempo del mundo, jamas podrá abrirlo al menos que de alguna manera se convierta en un unicornio- decía Rainbow

inmediatamente los 8 Avengers se sobresaltaron y empezaron a verse preocupados mutuamente

-¿que sucede?- pregunta Applejack

-¿como no lo vimos antes?- decía Iron man

-¿que sucede Tony?- pregunta Twilight

-no se como decírselos, pero Ultrón hace unos meses aprendió como poseer a seres biológicos-

-¿y que significa eso?- pregunta Rarity

-significa que se mete dentro de ti y te controla como si fueras un títere- decía Wolverine

-si Ultrón no puede romper el hechizo, habra poseído a alguien que si pudiera- decía Black Widow

ahora las Mane Six fueron las que se sobresaltaron y verse preocupadamente

-¿que sucede ponys?- pregunta Thor

-¡debemos ir a Canterlot enseguida!- decía Twilight

-¿por que?- pregunta Hawkeye

-¡la princesa corre peligro!-

-cálmate, ¿por que piensas eso?- trata de calmarla Spider-man

-¡La princesa Celestia es la gobernante de Equestria, sin mencionar que ella misma fue quien puso el hechizo sobre los elementos, sin duda Ultrón tratara de controlarla!- dice alterada

-¿entonces que esperar?, ir allá y salvar a princesa de insignificante maquina- decía Hulk apretándose los puños

Todos se asienten y sin perder un segundo instante emprenden camino hacia la ciudad

* * *

Celestia/Ultrón caminaba por los desolados pasillos, ni un solo guardia había en el castillo lo cual le hizo fácil llegar a la habitación de los elementos. Metió su cuerno por el agujero de la puerta y al siguiente segundo la puerta se abrió revelando el cofre azul, uso su magia para ponerlo enfrente de el para abrirlo y corroborar que ahí estaban los elementos

-me encanta ganar- decía con orgullo

-ahora la fase dos- empieza a galopar

Después de un rato Celestia/Ultrón llego a los calabozos justo donde estaba la celda de su cuerpo. estaba encadenado y colgando

-fue brillante mandar mi cuerpo aquí, a los Avengers jamas se le ocurrirá buscarme aquí- decía mientras con su magia quitaba las cadenas haciendo que cayera su cuerpo cayera al suelo, luego lo desarmo en seis partes, la cabeza, el tórax, brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha, pierna izquierda

-es tiempo que los elementos se adapten a la nueva era- uso su magia y cada elemento empezó a flotar en cada pieza y todas empezaron a brillar

El brillo fue tal que lo segó por un momento, cuando logro recobrar la vista vio seis figuras paradas frente a el, y este soltó una risa de triunfo

-prepárate Equestria, porque la era de Ultrón empezó oficialmente- decía mientras salia seguido de las seis siluetas

* * *

Los Avengers y las Mane 6 ya estaban a pocos metros de llegar a Canterlot pero justamente al llegar al puente de la entrada a la ciudad ahí los esperaba Shining Armor y sus tropas

-esto simplemente no es bueno- dice Ironman aterrizando a un lado de Twilight

-Twilight tienes que parar esto, ¿te das cuenta que tu y tus amigas están ayudando a enemigos de Equestria?-

-no Shining, tu no entiendes pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que ver a la princesa Celestia ahora-

-rayos, no quería creerlo pero la princesa tenia razón, nos traicionaste- decía el unicornio tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Shining yo...-

-¡no quiero oír tus excusas!, ¡guardias arresten a esas seis ponys y eliminen a los Avengers- decía Shining mientras se ponía su casco y sacaba su espada

Twilight lo miro dolida unos instantes pero se recupera rápidamente y voltea a ver a Ironman y los dos asientan mutuamente

-lo siento hermano- decía mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar-

-¡AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!- grita Ironman

y en el siguiente instante los Avengers y las Mane 6 se abalanzan contra el ejercito de ponys

La gente en la ciudad veian estáticos como las ponys y las extrañas criaturas pasaban repeliendo fácilmente a los guardias, la batalla se extendio has ta en el centro de la ciudad

Twilight y Iron man luchaban contra Shining, este a pesar de lanzar poderosos rayos, su hermana y Tony los bloqueaban con campos de fuerzas generados por ambos

-si te sirve de consuelo no disfrutare mucho esto- lanza un rayo de su mano impactando al unicornio estrellándolo contra una tienda

-¡oye!, ¡ese era mi hermano, pudiste ser mas amable!- le regaña Twilight

-tranquila Twi, es mas fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso- la unicornio solo rodó los ojos

Media hora después

Todos los guardias de Canterlot estaban tirado en el suelo, golpeados, electrocutados, pegados con telaraña e inconscientes mientras que los Avengers y las Mane Six respiraban con dificultad por la batalla

-¿saben?, lo triste de esto es que esta fue la parte mas fácil- dice Spider-man

-lo sabemos, ahora debemos encontrar esa maquina- decía Wolverine

-pues solo tienen que mirar hacia arriba- se escucha una voz de repente

Todos miran y para su sorpresa ven a la princesa "Celestia" descendiendo del cielo aterrizando enfrente de todos

-princesa, ¿es usted?- pregunta temerosa Twilight

-lo siento Twilight pero Celestia no esta aquí- la Alicornio tenia los ojos completamente rojos y ademas era tétrico escuchar la voz de Ultrón y la de Celestia combinadas

-¡bien hojalata!, ¡tienes hasta 5 para dejar a la princesa libre o ya veras!- amenazaba Rainbow Dash

-esa no es manera de hablarle a tu gobernante-

-chicas, vayan por los elementos, nosotros lo distraeremos- les decía Tony

-¿te refieres a estos elementos?- señala hacia el cielo

Para la sorpresa de todos veían como seis Ultrones aterrizaban enfrente de ellos, uno morado, otro naranja, otro blanco, otro rosa, otro amarillo y el ultimo era azul cían y cada uno tenia la imagen de la cutie mark de cada portadora en su pecho

-¿que le hiciste a los elementos?- pregunta incrédula Twilight

-lo he mejorado, ahora están bajo mi completo control-

-estaría muerto de miedo si no fuera por que parecen mas a paletas de sabores- decía Spider-man

-mejor prepárense por que esto sera difícil- decía Applejack mientras todos se ponían en posición de pelea

-elementos de Ultrón, maten a los Avenger y a las Mane Six-

Lo robot despegan en dirección de ellos, mientras que los demás se preparaban para la batalla mas grande y extrañas de sus vidas

Continuara...

* * *

**se que parece un poco corto pero es que no ando con mucho tiempo**

**pero sean pacientes porque el siguiente capitulo sera genial**

**próximo capitulo: Avengers of Harmony **


	6. Avengers of Harmony

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Capitulo 5

Los Ultrones volaban hacia cada portadora pero los Avengers los interceptan para ayudarlas a pelear

-¡Stark, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!, ¡tu y Twilight busquen la manera de sacar a Ultrón del cuerpo de la princesa!- les dice el Capitán America

Iron man carga a la unicornio y vuelan sobre los robots y se ponen enfrente de Celestia/Ultrón

-muy bien Ultrón, sal de la mente de Celestia y tal vez no te reconstruya como una tostadora- dice apuntándole con sus manos

-creador, si no se ha dado cuenta la necesito para gobernar Equestria para siempre-

-¡sal del cuerpo de mi maestra!, ¡es tu ultima advertencia!- le amenaza Twilight

-obliguenme- dice poniéndose en posición de combate

Iron man y Twilight corren hacia el pero este usa sus alas para levitar y así esquivarlos

-solo les recordare que ahora mismo controlo a una deidad y por ende mi poder ahora es supremo-

Lanza un rayo de su cuerno impactando contra Ironman mandándolo contra un edificio, Twilight aprovecha que tenia la guardia baja y le dispara con su cuerno derribandolo, ya luego la unicornio se puso enfrente de el pero luego noto que sus ojos ya no eran rojos

-Twilight... ¿por que estas atacándome?- dice ahora con su voz normal y casi llorando

A la unicornio casi se le parte el alma por ver en ese estado a su maestra

-princesa lo siento mucho yo...-

Pero no termino de hablar ya que los ojos de la princesa volvieron a ponerse rojos y le propicio un golpe a la cara de Twilight cayendo varios metros hacia atrás

-tonta pony, Celestia se fue y nunca volverá- decía de nuevo con ambas voces combinadas

Ironman salio de los escombros y se acerco a la unicornio

-¿Twilight estas bien?- le dice mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-lo estaré cuando hayamos hecho pedazos a ese maldito robot- decía toda furiosa

-esa es la actitud- y vuelven a abalanzarse contra Ultrón

* * *

Por su parte los Avengers y las Mane Six no le iba tan bien

Wolverine y Spider-man luchaban contra el Ultrón morado pero el problema era que este tenia la magia de Twilight, el mutante y el arácnido no podían acercarse porque el robot los envolvía en un aura morada y los azotaba contra el suelo

-es increíble que esa cosa pueda manipularlos como marionetas- decía irritado Wolverine

-no te preocupes, no creo que pueda hacerlo si no puede vernos- lanza su telaraña hacia los ojos de la maquina y este al intentar quitárselas se pego las manos también

-todo tuyo lobito-

-no me llames así-

Se abalanza contra la maquina y con sus garras empieza a desmenbrarlo hasta que solo quedo un montículo de metal

-como disfrute eso- decía guardando las garras

El Capitán y Applejack corrían alrededor del Ultrón naranja, este no dejaba de disparar sus rayos el cual el Cap los bloqueaba con su escudo y la granjera daba saltos y se agachaba esquivando cada rayo, Applejack de su sombrero saco una cuerda y la lanzo atrapando al robot pero este solo extiende sus brazos y rompe la soga. Volo hacia ella y la golpea en la cara tirándola al suelo, iba a pisarla pero esta hábilmente rueda y se pone de pie al instante que con sus patas traseras lo patea tirándolo a piso y para rematar el Capitán América le cae encima con su escudo cortándole la cabeza

-yeeeejaaaa, este pastel ya esta servido- decía arrojando su sombrero al aire

-hacemos un gran equipo señorita- decía extendiéndole la mano y ella le hace un Brohoof

El Ultrón blanco tenia agarrado del cuello a Hawkeye y con su otra mano tenia su arco mientras que sus flechas estaban tiradas el el suelo imposibilitando cualquier ofensiva, este sentía como poco a poco perdía la conciencia, pero un aura blanca le quita el arco de la mano y levanta el saco de flechas del suelo, era nada mas que Rarity que con su magia ya estaba apuntándole

-suéltalo o me veré en la penosa necesidad de atravesarte la cabeza- dije cerrando un ojo apuntando hacia la cabeza

El robot solo la ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, Hawkeye solo miro como una flecha se enterró en la cabeza del robot haciendo que explotara al instante, el arquero cayo al suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras la unicornio corrió a su lado a socorrerlo

-¿estas bien querido?- pregunta preocupada Rarity

-me salvaste la vida Rarity, por supuesto que estoy bien- dice levantándose mientras que la unicornio le devolvía sus cosas

Black Widow se debatía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Ultrón rosado, obviamiante por ser una maquina era mas fuerte que ella haciendo que sus golpes fueran mas dolorosos, en un mal movimiento el Ultrón rosado golpeo el estomago de Widow haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver como el robot le apuntaba con su mano enfrente de su cara. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando Pinkie Pie literalmente se subió en el quedando cara a cara

-hola señor robot, ¿interrumpo algo?-

-antes de que siga con su tarea de destruirnos por favor disfrute este pastel-

De la nada saco un pastel y se lo embarra por completo en la cara, el robot retrocede echando chispas hasta que finalmente cae al suelo echando humo y oliendo a cables quemados

-Pinkie Pie, ¿como sabias que eso iba a funcionar?- pregunta la pelirroja aun anonadada

-pues de hecho fue muy simple, veras el es una maquina que opera con un motor de 7,3mgh usando energía .9 de la cual proviene de los elementos de la armonía, por ende cuando embarre el pastel que contenía 1678 gr de azúcar, era lógico que interactuaría con el sistema madre ocasionado un corto en la interfaz y quemando sus fusibles N1, ¿entendiste?- dice mientras la miraba directamente pestañeando muy rápidamente

Black Widow solo tenia cara de WTF

-Pinkie, eres tan impredecible- decía acariciándole la cabeza

Hulk por su parte tenia agarrado de la pierna al Ultrón amarillo y lo azotaba contra el suelo repetidas veces (como lo hizo con Loki en la película) mientras que Fluttershy solo veía la escena detrás de el, al fina Hulk lo toma de la cabeza y empieza a jalar cada extremidad hasta partirlo en dos, luego arroja las dos partes cerca de la pegaso y esta se acerca a la parte de la cabeza temerosamente

-es-espero que hayas aprendido la lección- se cubre un poco esperando alguna reacción pero no ocurrió nada, ella solo suelta un suspiro aliviada

-debilucha maquina- solo murmura Hulk

Thor estaba tirado en el suelo con el pie del Ultrón azul sobre su pecho listo para dispararle a la cabeza y su martillo estaba algo lejos de el, para cuando lo invocara el robot ya habrá acabado con el, Rainbow Dash veía con impotencia la escena pensando que podía hacer hasta que vio cerca de ella el martilo de Thor, sin dudarlo corrió hacia el y con su boca lo toma del mango y vuela a gran velocidad hacia el robot atravesando su pecho con el martillo. Thor se levanta todo sorprendido

-Raibow Dash, ¿acaso pudistes levantar a Mjolnir?- decía sin salir aun de su asombro

-si y la verdad no era tan pesado como crei-

EL dios solo sonrio

-sin duda eres una gran y noble criatura Rainbow Dash- dice reverenciandola

-Gracias... supongo- dice un poco avergonzada

* * *

Ya los Avengers y el resto de las Mane Six se reúnen donde estaban Twilight y Ironman, los dos estaban muy cansados y la armadura de Tony estaba muy dañada

-por lo que veo aun no han ganado- decía Spider-man

-no, la verdad con el cuerpo de la alicornio y la mente de Ultrón es indetenible- decía agitadamente Tony

-así es creador- decía Ultrón/Celestia aterrizando enfrente de los dos grupos

-al principio solo iba a usar este cuerpo temporalmente pero ahora me doy cuenta que con mi mente y estos poderes podre recrear a Equestria a mi nueva imagen-

-¡jamas te lo permitiremos, monstruo!- decía Rainbow

-si, en especial ahora que derrotamos a tus maquinas- decía Applejack

Ultrón/Celestia empezó a reírse descontroladamente

-¿que es tan gracioso robot?- decía molesto Thor

-esperaba que ustedes los destruyeran, ya que al fin y al cabo eran los elementos de la armonía solo que con un diferente diseño-

-¿que estas diciendo?- pregunta Twilight

-digo que ustedes tontos destruyeron los elementos de la armonía-

Continuara...

* * *

**Bien perdón por la tardanza pero aquí ya esta el siguiente cap**

**gracias a todos por dejar reviews, créanme que me inspiran mucho**

**Proximo capitulo: ¡Mane Six Armonisence!**


	7. ¡Mane Six Armonisense!

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Capitulo 6

-no... no puede ser- decía desconcertada Twilight

-pero así es Twilight, ustedes y los Avengers destruyeron la ultima oportunidad de detenerme y/o salvar a su princesa- decía sinicamente Ultrón/Celestia

-¿que demonios te traes?, ¿no se supone que los ibas a usar para gobernar Equestria o algo así?- decía molesto Hawkeye

-al principio ese era mi objetivo, pero empece a analizar y calcular y me di cuenta de que no los necesito y/o son incompasibles para mi ademas de que representarían una amenaza para mi objetivo-

-¿entonces por que no los destruiste tu mismo?- pregunta incrédula Black Widow

-¿y perder la oportunidad de golpear a las Mane Six emocionalmente?, no lo creo- dice burlonamente

Y en efecto, los Avengers vieron como las Mane Six estaban sobre los restos de cada robot todas desoladas, sentían como si una parre de ellas mismas había muerto. Shining Armor había despertado en el instante de que escucho la destrucción de los elementos, noto el estado decaído de su hermana y sus amigas y sobre todo notó el miedo de todos los ponys presentes al ver a su princesa en ese estado y para colmo se dio cuenta de que había sido utilizado como un títere

-creo que es hora de sacar la basura-

El cuerno de Ultrón/Celestia empezó a brillar y los retos de los Ultrones y las Mane Six se envolvieron en un aura roja y empezaron a flotar en el aire

-Tony ¿que sucede?- pregunta asustada Twilight

-¡Ultrón!, ¿que pretendes hacer?- le demanda Iron man

-le demuestro a los pony presentes una pizca de lo que les sucederá si me desafían-

Al siguiente segundo los Ultrones y las Mane Six habían desaparecido como un poof ante la vista de todos

-¡¿que les hicistes maquina maldita?- decía todo furioso Thor

-nada a comparación de lo que haré con ustedes- y se pone en posición de combate

El Capitán América sin dudarlo lanza su escudo contra el robot/alicornio pero este usa su magia parándolo en el aire y regresandoselo pero golpeándolo en la cabeza , Thor tambien le lanza su martillo pero se repite la misma acción solo que el martillo lo recibió en su estomago mandandolo contra una casa dejando a todos los presentes perplejos. Hulk no soportando mas da un salto al aire y se disponía a caer sobre el pero este crea un campo de fuerza repeliendo al gigante verde mandándolo a volar por los aires

-van 3, quedan 5- dice mientras volaba hacia el resto de los Avnegers

-esto va doler- es lo único que dice Iron man antes de recibir el ataque de Ultrón/Celestia

* * *

En la superficie lunar aparecen los restos de los Ultrones y las Mane Six, todas estaban confundidas y sorprendidas por lo ocurrido

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡nos mando a la luna!- decía aun sacada de onda Twilight

-deben de adorar la ironía de esto- decía Pinkie Pie

-yo lo único que voy a adorar sea sacarlo a golpes del cuerpo de la princesa- decía decidida Rainbow Dash meintras extendía las alas

Trato de volar pero debido a la falta de gravedad solo anduvo dando giros y giros alrededor de ellas

-mu bien, oficialmente estoy frustrada- decía mientras Applejack la tomaba de la cola y la ponía en suelo

-todas lo estamos sugarcube, pero si nos relajamos saldremos de esta...de algún modo- dice mirando al suelo

-oigan, no quiero ser la pesimista pero aunque logremos regresar eso no cambiara las cosas- decía Rarity

-Rarity tiene razón, sin los elementos no somo amenaza alguna para Ultrón, por eso nos mando aquí- decía Fluttershy contemplando lo que quedaba del Ultrón amarillo

-aceptemoslo, como super heroínas damos asco- decía la pegaso azul cruzando los brazos

Las cinco soltaron un gran suspiro pero notaron que el cuerno de Twilight brillaba, sin duda intentaba usar su magia

-Twilight ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunta Applejack

-te diré lo que no estoy haciendo, rindiendome- dice mirando fijamente a las cinco

-si no se han dado cuenta somos las Mane Six, nosotras salvamos a Equestria 2 veces y ahora hay otra amenaza que atenta nuestro mundo- las 5 se veían apenadas

-ademas ¿quien dijo que ser una super heroína era fácil?, tan solo tomen de ejemplo a los Avengers, ellos ahora estan peleando por nuestro mundo a pesar de no ser su obligación- al estar dando su sermón ninguna notó que del Ultrón morado salia una esfera de energía morada

-¡tienes razón Twilight!, desde que nos conocimos hemos logrado superar cualquier obstáculo- decía Applejack mientras del Ultrón naranja salia una esfera naranja

-en las buenas y en las malas siempre estuvimos juntas- decía Pinkie Pie mientras salia una esfera rosa del tercer Ultrón

-y esta no sera la excepción- decía Rarity mientras salia la esfera blanca del cuarto Ultrón

-sin mencionar que somos las ponys mas cool de Equestria- agrego Rainbow Dash mientras salia una esfera azul del quinto Ultrón

-yo antes no me creía capas de hacer cosas como estas pero estando a su lado, siento que puedo vencer a una hidra yo sola- decía Fluttershy mientras una esfera de energía amarilla salia del ultimo Ultrón

-¡asi que con o sin elementos volveremos a Equestria para acabar con Ultrón, rescatar a la princesa y seguir salvando a Equestria por siempre!-

¡SIIII!- dicen las seis chocando sus cascos en grupo

-_eso era todo lo que necesitábamos escuchar_- se escuchó una voz celestial a lo cerca

Todas voltean inmediatamente para ver las seis esferas de energía transformándose en seis alicornios hechos de energía

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunta Applejack

-_ustedes saben perfectamente quienes somos_- le contesta la alicornio hecha de energía morada

-¿ustedes son los elementos de la Armonía?- pregunta sorprendida Rarity

La alicornio solo asintió

-pero pensamos que habían sido destruidos- afirmaba Rainbow Dash

-_nosotros somos pura energía armónica, da igual si nuestra forma física es destruida, nosotros buscaremos un nueva forma que poseer_-

-¡eso es genial!, ¿y que serán ahora?, ¿brazaletes?, ¿relojes?- preguntaba toda emocionada Pinkie Pie

-_no volveremos a fusionarnos con objetos_- decía la alicornio de energía morada

-_con esta experiencia no hemos dado cuenta de que nosotros y Equestria somos vulnerables mientras somos objetos inanimados_- decía la alicornio de energía naranja

-_por eso aparecimos frente a ustedes para pedirles un máximo favor_- decía la alicornio de energía blanca

-¿cual favor?- pregunta Twilight

-_queremos fusionarnos con ustedes_- dice las seis energías al mismo tiempo

Las Mane Six obviamente saltaron de la sorpresa

-¿quieren fusionarse con nosotras?- pregunta aun sorprendida Twilight

Vuelven a asentir

-no es que no nos sintamos alagadas pero ¿por que quieren fusionarse con nosotras?-pregunta Rainbow Dash

-_de todas las portadoras que hemos tenido por milenios, ustedes sin duda son las mas armoniosas y sin mencionar que su amistad es la mas pura de todas_- decía la de rosa

-_pero también debemos decirles que al fusionarnos estarán cargando con una gran responsabilidad_- decía la de amarillo

-_por un lado serán como las princesas, poderosas, serán deidades y también tendrán la juventud eterna_- decía la de azul

-_pero a la vez sera una gran maldición no envejecer sabiendo que sus conocidos lo __harán- _agrego la de naranja

Las Mane Six se veían la una a la otra tras lo ultimo

-_es su decisión aceptarnos o no pero tengan en cuenta que esta no es la primera vez que una entidad maligna de este o de otro mundo amenaza a Equestria... y tampoco sera la ultima_- concluyo la de morado

Las Mane Six se echaron una ultima mirada, todas asintieron y Twilight dio dos pasos adelante

-elementos... aceptamos- dice con seguridad

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que las seis ponys eran cubridas por los alicornios de energía

* * *

Hawkeye estaba inconsciente con Black Widow arriba de el, Wolverine estaba sepultado bajo los escombros de una torre y Spider-man estaba inconsciente sobre un tejado. Los únicos que estaban de pie eran Shining Armor y Ironman, este tenia toda su armadura toda destruida, lo único que le quedaba eran sus botas, sus guantes y parte de su pecho, ambos estaban arrodillados en el suelo respirando con dificultad

Ultrón/Celestia estaba parado enfrente de ellos sin ningun rasguño y sonriendo engreídamente

-¿listo para morir creador?, ¿al igual que tu Shining?-

-escúchame monstruo, tal vez caigamos, pero mi hermana no se detendrá hasta vencerte- decía todo agotado el unicornio

-si porque veras ella tiene algo que tu no tendrás- decía Tony

-¿y se puede saber que es?- dice intrigado

-armonía, amigo mio, armonía- le contesta con una sonrisa

-¡buenas ultimas palabras!, ahora los eliminare y llevare a Equestria a una nueva era- su cuerno empezaba a brillar

-yo no me adelantaria todavía Ultrón- se escuchó una voz desde el cielo

Los tres miran hacia arriba y no dan crédito a lo que ven, eran seis alicornios descendiendo desde el cielo

-¡aun hay una batalla que debes pelear primero!-

-¿Twilight...- es lo único que sale de la boca de Tony

Continuara...

* * *

**Aquí les traje otro emocionante capitulo que creo que los dejo satisfechos**

**La batalla final por Equestria oficialmente empezó, dejen reviews para saber que opinan de este giro**

**próximo capitulo: Ultimate Mane Six**


	8. Ultimate Mane Six

My Little Avengers Friendship Is Assemble

Conclusión

La princesa Luna había galopado tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron, como su ala derecha estaba vendada solo dependía de su condición física para llegar al centro de la ciudad, en el hospital había escuchado explosiones, gritos y edificios derrumbarse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su cuarto y fue directo al centro. Cuando llego no dio crédito a lo que estaba pasando, al parecer su hermana había desaparecido a Twilight y a sus amigas, se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Ultrón proviniendo de su hermana, decidió no intervenir por el momento y contemplo la batalla de los Avengers contra Ultrón/Celestia desde una esquina cercana, no le tomo mucho deducir que lo Avengers eran los buenos y que trataban de sacar a Ultrón del cuerpo de su hermana

Pero se preocupo cuando vio como iba derrotando a los héroes uno por uno, Shining Armor intento ayudarlos pero el resultado siguio siendo el mismo, Ultrón/Celestia disparo un gran rayo de su cuerno golpeando a el unicornio blanco y a la criatura metálica que al recibir el impacto sus partes metálicas se desprendieron de el revelando que era como las otras criaturas. Los dos intercambiaron unas ultimas palabras contra Ultrón y este se disponía a eliminarnos, Luna estaba a punto de intervenir pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz en el cielo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas que ahora eran Alicornios

-¿Twilight?...- fue lo único que dijo Tony

-¡imposible!, ¡yo las había mandado a la Luna!- decía molesto Ultrón

-¡se necesita mas que un satélite natural para derrotarnos maquina!- le decía Twilight

-no importa, si derrote a los Avengers, sera sencillo derrotarlas a ustedes ponys de segunda- las mira fijamente Ultrón

-¡por tu bien espero que no hayas dicho eso!- decía molesta Rainbow Dash

-¡y no crean que me impresionan solo porque su biología a cambiado, el resultado sera igual, yo prevaleceré!-

-como que habla demasiado ¿no creen?- decía Applejack

-si, creo que es hora de callarlo- añadió Rarity

-si, eres malo y despiadado, por eso no te invitare a nuestra fiesta de victoria cuando te derrotemos- decía Pinkie Pie

-pero antes si no es mucha molestia, ¿ querrías salir del cuerpo de la princesa?- pregunto tímida Fluttershy

-¿saben que?, ¡ya me tienen harto!, ¡las acabare de una vez y comenzare mi reinado inmediatamente!- extendió sus alas y voló hacia el grupo

Las Mane Six lo esquivaron fácilmente, después empezaron a maniobrar alrededor de el, Tony logra ponerse de pie y se dirige a sus compañeros caídos

-chicos el descanso termino a levantarse, aun hay un robot psicópata que vencer-

Les decía Tony a sus compañeros y uno por uno iba recuperando la conciencia

Ultrón/Celestia disparaba sin cesar de su cuerno pero su rivales lo esquivaban con tanta facilidad que empezó a irritarse, Raibow aprovecho eso y lo golpeo en el costado, seguida de Pinkie que lo golpeo en el otro costado, Rarity y Fluttershy lanzaron rayos de su cuerno al mismos tiempo haciéndolo dar vueltas unos metros en aire, Applejack se posiciono a unos metros de el y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo pateo con sus patas traseras mandándolo hacia arriba donde lo esperaba Twilight con una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno

-princesa, si aun puede escucharme quiero que sepa que lamento mucho lo que estoy apunto de hacer- decía apenada la alicornio

Soltó toda esa magia acumulada en su cuerno impactándolo en su pecho y mandándolo violentamente contra el suelo, Luna y Shining miraban atónitos la escena, el unicornio pensaba lo poderosas que eran para dominarlo asi cuando los otros no pudieron,Luna por otra parte pensaba lo adolorida que iba a estar su hermana cuando todo esto terminara.

Ultrón/Celestia se puso de pie solo para recibir el impacto de el escudo del Capitán América en su cara, seguido de el martillo de Thor impactándose en su pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra un la pared de un edificio. Al abrir sus ojos vio como Hulk se acercaba corriendo y después como le da un puñetazo haciendo que terminara de atravesar la pared, estaba tirado en el piso cuando Hulk lo agarra de unas de sus patas traseras y lo empieza a azotar contra el piso para luego arrojarlo hacia el techo haciendo que lo atravesara y volara unos metros en el aire lo cual al mismo tiempo se le pego una flecha haciendo que se electrocutara.

Cuando iba cayendo en picada de un techo saltaba Black Widow y del otro lado de el de una pared saltaba Spider-man y ambos le dan una patada en ambos costados al mismos tiempo, Spider-man agarra a Widow y se adhiere a una pared mientras Ultrón/Celestia seguía cayendo. Al fin se impacto en el suelo dejando un gran cráter y para empeorar Wolverine ya iba hacia el con sus garras, el mutante se detuvo al ver como una aura roja salia del cuerpo del Alicornio dirigiéndose hacia el cielo

Los dos equipos se reúnen donde estaban ellos, incluidos Shining y Luna, que salio de su lugar para socorrer a su hermana

-¿que paso?- pregunta Twilight

-el cobarde dejo el cuerpo de la yegua y huyó- le respondió Wolverine

En seguida Twilight y Luna fueron a ver a la princesa para corroborar su estado

-¡princesa!, ¡princesa!, ¿esta ahí?, ¡contésteme!- decía toda preocupada Twilight

La princesa con dificultad logra abrir los ojos y logra visualizar a su estudiante y a su hermana

-¿Twilight?, ¿Luna?, ¿son ustedes?- su voz se escuchaba muy débil

-¡oh hermana!, ¡me alegro que hayas vuelto a la normalidad!- decía Luna mientras la abrazaba y salían unas lagrimas de sus ojos

-si y les pido perdón a todos- dice enfocando su mirada a todos los presentes

-en especial a ustedes Avengers, los juzgue sin ni siquiera conocerlos- decía apenada Celestia

-descuide princesa, lo importante es que ya volvió a la normalidad- decía Tony

-y en parte también nos disculpamos por haber sidos rudos con su cuerpo cuando Ultrón la controlaba- agrego el Capitán

-pero lo importante ahora es llevarla aun hospital su alteza- decía Shining

-te equivocas, lo importante aquí ahora soy yo- se escucha otra voz en el cielo

Todas miran al cielo y miran que se trataba de Ultron en su verdadera forma metálica pero hecha con los restos de los seis Ultrones anteriores, su pierna derecha era azul, la izquierda era amarilla, su brazo derecho era naranja, el izquierdo era rosa, su tórax era blanco y su cabeza era morada. Todos inmediatamente se empezaron a reír de la apariencia del robot, incluida Celestia, que a pesar de su condición no pudo controlar las ganas de reírse

-¡juro que todos pagaran muy caro esto!- se notaba el enojo en el robot

-lo siento pero es un poco difícil tomarte en serio pareciendo un loro- decía entre risas Spider-man

-Hulk disfrutara aplastando a paleta de caramelo- también dice en tono de burla

-esto definitivamente sera mi Wallpaper- decía Black Widow tomándole una foto

-luego me la mandas Natasha- decia Hawkeye

-y a mi también- dijo Tony

-¡basta!, ¡acabare con ustedes de una vez por todas!- decía mientras se abria su pecho revelando que iba a disparar un unirayo

-no lo creo maquina, ¡chicas en formación!- dice Twilight

Las Mane Six se posicionan pero esta vez todas hacen brillar sus cuernos haciendo que la esfera de luz las rodeara, Ultrón dispara su rayo al mismo tiempo que las alicornios disparan su rayo de arco iris, los dos colacionan pero rápidamente el rayo de arco iris empieza a repeler fácilmente el rayo del robot, hasta que al final lo vence y el rayo de arco iris cubre a Ultrón. Cuando el resplandor desaparece notan como Ultrón estaba encerrado en una especie de esfera mágica

-¡ déjenme salir!, ¡no pueden hacerme esto!- gritaban mientras con sus puños golpeaba la esfera intentando salir

En eso a Tony se le ocurrió una idea

-oye Hulk- el gigante verde voltea a verlo

-dame un home run- dice maliciosamente Tony

El solo sonríe mientras levanta un poste de luz tirado y se acerca al robot, si Ultrón no fuera un robot se dibujaría una cara de terror en su cara

-¡Hulk batea!- grita mientras golpea la esfera con tremenda fuerza mientras esta sale volando hacia el cielo

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grita Ultrón mientras la esfera sale de la atmósfera del planeta e introduciéndose a las profundidades del espacio

Todos inmediatamente empiezan a gritar y a felicitarse de emoción por haber derrotado a ese molesto enemigo

* * *

Unos días después...

Los Avengers y las Mane Six llegaban al centro de Canterlot siendo aclamados por todos los ponys presentes, entre ellos estaban Shining y su esposa Candace, los guardias, los wonderbolts, los habitantes de Canterlot y Ponyville y las princesas, Luna que aun tenia vendada su ala y Celestia que tenia mas vendajes en su cuerpo pero aun así se notaba que ya estaba bien

-este día estamos aquí para conmemorar a estas alicornios y a estos héroes provenientes de otro mundo por haberme salvado a mi y a Equestria de una terrible amenaza- decía Celestia en un tono que todos los presentes podían escuchar perfectamente

-a pesar que el villano nos engaño para pensar que ellos eran malvados, aun así eso no les impido ayudar a nuestras heroínas a unir fuerzas contra el y derrotarlo para siempre- todos golpeaban el piso y chiflaban felicitándolos

-así que por lo tanto se merecen nuestra gratitud y respeto eterno- concluía Celestia mientras Luna daba dos pasos al frente

-¡por lo héroes y las heroínas mas poderosos y armoniosas de Equestria!, ¡salve Avengers!, ¡salve Mane Six!- dijo Luna y otra vez volvieron a golpear el piso y al silbar los presentes pero ahora con mas intensidad

Esa noche había una gran fiesta en su honor, las mujeres rodeaban a Tony mientras el usaba sus "encantos", el Capitán América conversaba felizmente con Shining Armor sobre anécdotas de guerra, Thor le contaba a otro grupo de Ponys sus aventuras en Asgard, Hulk simplemente no se despegaba de la mesa del bufet, Hawkeye bailaba con una pegaso y Black Widow bailaba con el unicornio que habían conocido la primera noche que llegaron, Wolverine solo se la pasaba bebiendo y Spider-man hablaba con un grupo de niños dándoles consejos sobre el poder y la responsabilidad

Twilight estaba conversando con Celestia sobre lo emocionada que estaba ahora que era una alicornio, Applejack les contaba a un grupo de ponys toda la aventura que había pasado, Rainbow Dash literalmente estaba rodeada por los Woderbolts pidiéndole que se uniera a ellos, Flutteshy bailaba con Big Macintosh alegremente, Rarity conversaba con Fancypants y una gran cantidad de ponys importantes sobre trabajar alguna vez con ella, Pinkie Pie simplemente saltaba por todos lado diciéndoles a todos que era una alicornio y que no lo podía creer, la princesa Luna le contaba la historia detalladamente a Candace y Spike junto a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y otro niños escuchaban atentamente a Spider-man

Pasaron unas horas y los Avengers se volvieron a juntar para discutir aun sobre un asunto importante

-chicos, no es por ser un aguafiestas pero ¿como volveremos a nuestro mundo?- dice Spider-man

-he estado hablando con Twilight y creemos que entre ella y yo podríamos...- Tony no termino la oración

Al parecer un portal se abrió en medio de la fiesta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, de este salia un humano de color, calvo, con un traje negro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo

-¡FURY!- dijeron los Avengers al mismo tiempo

Nick Fury contemplo a los ponys impresionándose solo un poco y luego ubicando a los héroes

-Avengers, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones porque es hora de volver a casa-

-¡jamas pensé que me alegraría de verte Fury!- decía Wolverine

Las princesas y las Mane Six se acercaron a la escena

-disculpe, ¿quien es usted?- pregunta Celestia

-soy Nick Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D., y vine a llevarme a los Avengers de regreso a su mundo-

-oh, ¿entonces este es el adiós?- le pregunta Twilight a Tony

-así es, tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo para, ya sabes, seguir vengandolo- le bromea Tony a la alicornio la cual ella solo ríe un poco

En seguida cada Avengers se despide de cada ManeSix

-adiós compañero, te recordare- dice Applejack

-adiós señorita, también la extrañare- se despide cordialmente el Cap

-hulk te extrañara pony amarilla-

-adiós Hulk, se bueno- dice gentilmente Fluttershy

-adiós Rainbow Dash, sigue siendo genial- le dice Thor

-y tu vuélvete 20% mas cool- le bromea Rainbow Dash

-adiós Pinkie, de cierto modo, no te sacare de mis memorias- le acariciaba la cabeza Black Widow

-adiós señorita araña y no te comas a tus parejas- la chica solo se rió

-adiós señorita, siga practicando con el arco- se despide Hawkeye

-y tu cambia tu estilo de moda, creo que el morado te quedaría mejor- le aconseja Rarity

Wolverine y Spider-man se despedían de las princesas y de los presentes

Por ultimo se despidieron Twilight y Tony

-bueno, adiós mi pequeña pony, a tu lado siempre estaré- no pudo disimular su risa ante lo dicho

-no se por que pero siento que debería sentirme insultada por eso, pero bueno, cuídate Tony Stark- vuela un poco poniéndose a su altura y le da un beso en la mejilla

Todos dan un ultimo saludo y atraviesan el portal

Los Avengers en su mundo Fury los pone al corriente de todo lo que había pasado y que al parecer un satélite había detectado una nave acercándose a la tierra

-¿alguna información sobre la nave?- pregunta Tony mientras se ponía otra de sus armaduras

-solo que envió un mensaje diciendo "por mi amada muerte, ustedes perecerán"-

-al parecer Midgard nos necesita una vez mas compañeros- dice Thor

Todos asienten y empiezan a salir de la habitación pero Ironman noto muy pensativo al Cap

-¿que pasa Cap?-

-no dejo en pensar en nuestras amigas en Equestria, ahora ellas tienen la misma responsabilidad que nosotros-

-oh vamos Cap, literalmente viven en mundo de Ponys y Arco iris, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

Epilogo

En una pradera habían varias familias de ponys teniendo un Picnic pero de repente la tierra empieza a temblar, de esta sale un taladro gigante asustando a las ponys y se alejan a una distancia segura, cuando el taladro sale por completo de este se posa un especie de híbrido hombre/Topo todo musculoso

-¡atención ponys!, ¡soy Sub-Terra!- grita a todo pulmón la criatura

-¡siempre estoy abajo de ti, pero nada esta abajo de mi!- dice levantando su puño

-¡por eso declaro la guerra a la paz y a la armonía y no hay nadie que pueda impedírmelo!- y se empieza a reír como loco

-¡eso lo veremos villano!-

Sub-Terra deja de reír y mira hacia el cielo donde había escuchado esa voz y para su sorpresa seis alicornios caían en picada hacia el

-¡Mane Six Armonisence!- grita Twilight mientras su cuerno y las de sus amigas empezaban a brillar

Fin

* * *

**Bien este es el final de este espectacular crossover**

**Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic**

**hasta la próxima historia**


End file.
